


Silent Landing

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Post "Silent Sinner in Blue". Marisa and Reimu finally hold each other once again.





	Silent Landing

"No comment."

"Are you sure, ordinary magician Marisa Kirisame? No statement to the press?"

"Reimu will be back, don't worry, Aya."

"So no big scoop such as the Hakurei maiden going missing? Okay, Marisa. I'll wait a few more days!"

"See ya, Aya."

Marisa sighed in relief as the tengu known as Shameimaru flew off with her black wings, Leaving the magician's sight thereafter. "I knew that birdbrain was gonna be ultra nosy!"

Marisa sat by the front steps of the Hakurei shrine, in spite of the deathly cold winter evening. It's been 25 days since she returned to earth along with Remilia and Sakuya. "I hope they ain't torturin her up there..." Marisa's thoughts filled with uncertainty for Reimu's wherabouts and bodily state.

Marisa sighed again as she stood up and grabbed her broom, beginning preparations to return home, until she heard footsteps.

Marisa turned around and immediately noticed Reimu, clad in her usual clothing.

"So ya still wear that even in winter, huh?"

"You underestimate me, Kirisame. Want to reconnect?"

Marisa blushed. "It's been a month."

The pair entered Hakurei's accomodations. The area showed no signs of decay in spite of Reimu's abscence.

"Sakuya came over from time to time and kept things nice and clean!"

"How astute of her," Reimu noted, beginning to shed her garments one by one. Her blouse, sleeves and skirt dropping to the floor, with her undergarments the only clothing. Reimu laid under her kotatsu onto her side, supporting her head with a nearby cushion. Marisa copied Reimu's example, shedding the multitude of layers on her person.

Marisa laid adjacent to the woman in front of her, taking note of the numerous scars and bruises scattered across Reimu's body. "I wish I coulda been there, to protect ya." Both women holding one another's hand.

"Actually, I protested Eirin's pleas to seek treatment. I would have been away for another week. Lunarian society is actually quite peaceful. The scars are from numerous bouts with Yorihime. We actually learned a fair amount from one another."

Marisa laughed. "Hangin around other women huh?" Proceeding to kiss Reimu on the forehead.

Reimu giggled. "Infidelity isn't in my nature."

"Then what was that mark on ya neck after that night with Yukari?"

"You were there too, idiot." A smile creeping across Reimu's lips.

"I missed ya so much."

"I desired your presence as well, Kirisame. Lunarians are seemingly so perfect, yet I can understand why Undonge left. It's not the same without your chaotic nature."

Both women held one another in a shared embrace. "The whims of the scarlet devil's curiosity are not worth separation."

"But Remi was so happy to go to space!"

The pair giggled as they told one another their goodnights. "I love you, Kirisame"

"I love ya, Reimu."

Silence fell upon the shrine as maiden and magician fell into one another's arms, vowing never to leave the other's side again.


End file.
